Eurovision Singer Competition 13
| return = | withdraw = | map year = ESCo13map | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = |director = Riccardo Donna|exproducer = Frank Naef}} The Eurovision Singer Competition 13 will be the 13th edition of the Eurovision Singer Competition. It will take place in tba, Italy, following Italian's victory at the 12 contest in Cluj-Napoca with the song "What U Do to Me", written and performed by Roshelle. This will be the firts time the contest takes place in Italy. Venue The contest is scheduled to take place in Italy, following the country's victory at the 12 edition with the song "What U Do to Me", performed by Roshelle. The European Broadcasting Union (EBU)'s Executive Supervisor for the Eurovision Singer Competition, Jon Ola Sand, issued the hosting invitation to Italy public broadcaster RAI during the winner's press conference, and it is expected that a bidding phase in order to select the host city and venue will be carried out similarly to the previous contests. The dates for the contest are yet to be determined, although it is expected to be held in August 2017. Bidding Phase The bidding process debut the 11 August 2018, RAI annonced 7 cities would host the contest. And 10 venues are competing. RAI would the process became simplify like in Romania. The 12 August the host city was revealed. Format Participation Fourty-One's country have comfirm her participation for the moment. Macedonia and Turkey debut and are very happy. Bosnia, Serbia and Slovakia return after one year break, the return is due to a new interest. And Montenegro withdrawn because the country have bad results and economic difficulties. Semi Finals 'Final' Other countries Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Song Contest Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active EBU membership that will be able to broadcast the contest via the Eurovision network. The EBU will issue an invitation of participation in the contest to all fifty-six active members. Several countries have provisionally confirmed their participation in the contest, while information from the remaining members regarding their participation have not yet been disclosed. Debut * : The country is very interrested by the contest and annonced his debut. * : Turkey would debut because the country like the rules. Possible Debuting: * : SNRT have annonced a debut is possible for the 13th edition. * : JRTV have annonced a debut is possible for the 13th edition. Return: * : Bosnia would return after one year break. * : Would Return. * : Slovakia annonced the 10 August the return of the country. Stay: * : The country annonced a temporary withdrawn but the descision have change. Withdrawn: * : RTCG annonced the 10 August 2017, would withdrawn due to bad place and a lack of interest. Other: Last Active ESCo Member: : * : No would Return Associate Members: The concil say the associate members can't participate: , , , , , Not Associate Members: * : None.